1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shell for a multiconductor, flat cable and more particularly to a shell that is constructed and arranged to prevent leakage of RF energy such as would cause electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the proliferation of computer equipment and the increased frequencies or pulse rates employed in such equipment, the problems arising from electromagnetic interference (EMI) have become such that the FCC and other similar authorities have imposed increasingly stringent shielding requirements. Flat multiconductor cables encased in a conductive mesh have significantly reduced EMI. At the ends or terminations of such cables, however, solid ground connection to the shield is difficult, and is exacerbated in those cases where it may be necessary to disconnect and reconnect the flat cable for maintenance, testing or other purposes. A structure for affording connection to a shield in flat cable is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,017.